Raiden vs Hyde
Raiden vs Hyde is a Fan-Made One Minute Melee battle that features Raiden from the Metal Gear series developed by Konami and Hyde Kido from the Under Night In-Birth fighting game developed by ArcSystem Works. Description Season 1 Premiere! Metal Gear Rising VS Under Night In-Birth! They both have very powerful blades that surpass even the mind of the most powerful villains, but when Jack the Ripper takes on the Ruby of Nothingness, you know none of them will end up unscathed! Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight It's 10 PM. Hyde, after a day of fighting In-Births, decides to take a ticket to go home by public transport. Hyde: Man, these guys just won't give the frick up...Linne and Waldstein must be waiting for me. I better not waste time. Hyde opens the door, takes a sit on the corner and takes a little nap. However, suddenly, everything stops moving. Hyde wakes up. Then the lights go off. Hyde: Don't tell me... He pulls out his sword, opens the door, gets out, and starts to look around to see if he could see the In-Birth who causes that incident. After fifteen seconds of not seeing anything, he sees a light very far away, and decides to check it. After he gets close enough to the place he talks about, he quickly hides as he sees a giant mecha fighting a misterious man with a blade. Raiden: Go to hell!! Raiden jumps to the head of the mecha, which due to a sign on an arm, it's revealed to be a Metal Gear, and slashes it in half with a single strike. Jack lands, as he is about to put his blade back on it's case, until a voice calls him and he turns around. Hyde: Hey you! Who are you?! Raiden: Huh? Why should I answer? Who are you, then? Hyde: My name is Hyde. Hyde Kid-'' ''Raiden: Ok, yeah, don't give a shit. It was a rhetorical question. What I wanna know is why are you here. Do you work with Amstrong?! Hyde: I don't know who the hell you're talking about. But what I do know is that I'm not gonna let some punk show up and destroy the city just like that! I can't let the city have more losses. Raiden: First, I'm just doing my job saving the city, and second, you clearly don't know who you're talking to. I've lost my family and killed dozens just to survive. As a matter of fact, I... protect the weak. And if I must kill to do it, then so be it!! Hyde: Ok, calm down, trash can. Don't mak-'' Raiden tries to slice Hyde in half, but he dodges and jumps backwards to gain distance. (Cue: Under Night In Birth Ost - Unseen Entities) ''Raiden: Ok now. Let's just cut the batshit talk and get this over with! Hyde: Well then, come on! Both of them pull out their blades. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 60 seconds. Hyde throws a Black Orbiter at Raiden, who runs towards him, before blocking and deflecting Hyde's proyectile. Raiden: Is that all? Hyde sighs and runs at him to slash him, but Raiden blocks his blade and tries to slash him as well, trading sword swings one at each other. 50 seconds. Both blades block each other, and it seems like it could go on forever, so Hyde dodges one last attack, and then grabs Raiden, throws him above him, and uses his Gyre Vortex. Hyde: Your eternal rest... GYRE VORTEX!!!! It hits Raiden multiple times, and as he falls, Hyde slashes him and throws him into a building. Raiden: Fuck... 40 seconds. Raiden gets up, and grabs a truck nearby, and throws it at Hyde. He does the same with multiple cars. Hyde cuts them all in half, and gets distracted, leaving him vulnerable to Raiden, who runs at him, and swings his blade at him, and even though Hyde reacted in time, he still got cut on his chest. Hyde: Argh! 30 seconds. Raiden continues swinging his blade at him multiple times, dealing heavy damage and a 4 second long but very fast combo, and after that, he punches him in the face to the ground. Hyde gets up, avoids the final cut Raiden was going to land at him, elaborates a combo at Raiden, and uses his Pale Bringer Arrows. 20 seconds. Hyde: Now I'm serious...Pale Bringer Arrows! A dozen of slashes hit Raiden, but as he's about to end his combo, Raiden punches him in the face, makes him fly away, and reveals himself to have multiple large bloody wounds. Hyde notices this. Raiden: It's time for Jack...TO LET 'ER RIP! Hyde throws a lot of Black Orbiters at Raiden, but Raiden, on his Berserker mode, slashes them all, and runs at Hyde at full speed and power. 10 seconds. Hyde manages to avoid his attacks, until he does manage to cut him, leaving him open to attacks. Hyde quickly jumps backwards a dozen of meters due to his speed, and Raiden decides it's time to end the fight. Raiden runs at him with blinding speeds, and Hyde prepares his final move. Raiden: PREPARE TO DIE! Hyde. Better not die on me! RAGING... 0 seconds. The camera slows down as Raiden approaches Hyde, and the screen turns black for a few seconds. Hyde: ROAAAAAAR!!!!!!! (Cue: Under Night In-Birth OST: Unknown Actors 3:18) Hyde's Raging Roar hits Raiden, pushing him back, before obliterating him completely. Raiden: What is this?! You, BASTAAAAAR-!!! K.O! After the attack, the music ends, and it shows how tired Hyde is, and how he leaves nothing left of Raiden. Hyde finally gets better, and watches the dust, result of the sheer power of the attack. Hyde: Forgive me dude, this was kill or be killed... Hyde watches the hour on a clock tower nearby. Hyde: Oh shit, right! I'm super late! He quickly runs home, as, on the top of a building, a red-haired person and a girl (the first of the two apparently a male, due to the camera only showing them from a perspective that only shows their hair due to being at night and stuff) look at him. ??????: So, this is the guy you were looking for? ?????: Yes. We should follow him. ??????: Alright. Let's go. Results (Cue: Under Night In-Birth OST: Scraper Sky High) This melee's winner is... HYDE KIDO! Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Konami vs ArcSystem themed One Minute Melees Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:2019 Category:One Minute Melees with Music